It is known that an operating device that opens and closes a contact of a circuit breaker installed in a substation or a switching station includes a torsion bar, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In such an operating device, opening and closing operation of the contact is performed by using energy stored by torsion applied to the torsion bar.